skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Spirit Blades
Skylanders: Spirit Blades ' To unlock the blade's potenial, you must first unlock yours... ' -Game's tagline (Mentioned By The Sensei In The Game) INFORMATION Skylanders: Spirit Blades '''is an upcoming game made by '''TheShadowCraft '''going to be released on 2016. It said to be the fifth installment after Trap Team to be released in the Skylanders series. It does not include reposed special Skylanders but does include the lightcores. It will be available on the following consoles: * Wii * Wii U * Nintendo 3DS * Playstation 3 * Playstation 4 * Playstation Vita * Xbox 360 * Xbox ONE * PC/Laptop '''STORY ' Not too long ago, there were a certain group called the Spirit Blade Wielders. These heroes each held a special kind of weapon, a Spirit Blade. They protected Skylands along with their sensei, Kenji. Kenji told them that if they get into big trouble, they would have to be ready. So, Sensei Kenji put them through lots of training, day and night. Kenji said to them "To unlock the blade's potential, you must first unlock yours..." Knowing that they have not unlock their potential yet, the Spirit Blade Wielders trained harder than ever. Then, a evil force came and attacked them wanting to steal the Spirit Blade. They fought hard but in the middle of the fight, Sensei Kenji was killed in battle by their enemies' leader. Enraged, the Spirit Blade Wielders unleashed all their might and unlocked both theirs and the Spirit Blade's potential, leading them to success in battle. After that, they buried their sensei in a tomb feeling depressed. The enemies' leader, Werewolf, took this as an opurtunity. He cast a spell on the heroes, sending them to Earth. However, this also buried Werewolf underground along with his surviving members. Now, Kaos is back and has found Werewolf and his surviving members. He has now transformed them except Werewolf into andriods along with duplicates created by his scientits. Using his last evilized crystal, he used it on Werewolf turning him pure evil. It's up to the Portal Master of Earth to bring back the Spirit Blade Wielders back to Skylands to aid the current Skylanders in battle! A new battle begins again in Skylands... ' REMOLDING OF BASESCategory:Games Now each base, depending on their element will be remolded gaining new looks. They also have a very tiny voicebox inside, making the Skylander on it able to say their ctachphrase when put on the portal of power. The bases' changes will be listed below: * Magic: '''The Skylander is now standing on purple fog. * '''Tech: '''The Skylander is now standing on mutiple types of tools and gears, rather than just standing on one type of gear. * '''Water: '''The Skylander will be standing on the basic water puddle. No change here. * '''Earth: '''The Skylander is standing on a pile of stones that are flat enough to skip. * '''Fire: '''The Skylander is now standing on a crust of Volcano Rock, the rest of the base is magma, with bits of fire stuck into it. * '''Undead: '''The Skylander is standing on multiple skulls & bones. * '''Air: '''The Skylander proudly stands on a giant gust of wind. * '''Life: '''The Skylander is still standing on a pile of leaves, except there's a big flower on it that curves around the bottom of the Skylander. * '''Light & Dark: LIGHT: Standing on a flat gray base, with spotlights all over it. DARK: The skylander is now standing on a pile of moonrocks. CORE SKYLANDERS OLD: * Magic: ' * '''Tech: ' * 'Water: ' * 'Earth: ' * 'Fire: ' * 'Undead: ' * 'Air: ' * 'Life: ' * '''Light: * Dark: NEW: * Magic: ' * '''Tech: ' * 'Water: ' * 'Earth: ' * 'Fire: ' * 'Undead: ' * '''Air: * Life: ''' * '''Light: * Dark: LIGHTCORE SKYLANDERS * Magic: * Tech: * Water: * Earth: * Fire: ' * '''Undead: ' * '''Air: * Life: ''' * '''Light: * Dark: SPIRIT BLADE WIELDERS * Magic: ''' * '''Tech: * Water: ' * '''Earth: ' * 'Fire: ' * '''Undead: * Air: ' * '''Life: ' * '''Light * Dark: PACKS STARTER PACK: * Consists of game, poster, Portal Of Power and the Skylanders, ???, ??? and ???. CHAPTERS BOSSES/MINI-BOSSES TRIVIA * This is the first Skylander game so far to have a Lightcore part of the Starter Pack.